The present invention generally relates to an electronically controlled fluid dispenser and is more particularly related to a touch free dispenser for fluids, such as soap or the like, which is aseptic in operation.
Many heretofore fluid dispensers have been mechanical in operation and require a user to actuate a pumping mechanism by either hand or foot. Such operation, particularly by hand, is not considered sanitary and is undesirable for use in medical and dental facilities. Typical foot actuated fluid dispensers are typically unwieldly, cumbersome in operation, bulky and expensive.
Accordingly, a need exists for an inexpensive, compact and relatively small electronically controlled fluid dispenser for universal clinical application in medical and dental facilities, as well as industrial and commercial institutions.
The present invention provides for a dispenser with a totally sealed replaceable bottle assembly which may include a variety of dispensing tips which are indexed with the dispenser. This indexing arrangement enables implementation of various territorial features which uniquely match a matrix of filled bottle assemblies with different customers, different products, or different geographic locations.
A touch free dispenser in accordance with the present invention generally includes a bottle assembly for containing a dispensable fluid with the bottle assembly including container having a dispensing coupler, a fluid pump disposed within a coupler and a dispensing tip, in fluid communication with a pump and container, for both activating the pump and dispensing a fluid.
A support frame is provided for receiving the bottle assembly with the container supported on a topside of the frame. The frame preferably includes an opening therethrough for enabling the tip to dispense fluid.
A flange extending radially from the coupler and a depression disposed in a frame topside enables keyed capture of the flange. As hereinabove noted, this provides a territorial feature for uniquely matching bottle assembly and frame in order to not only differentiate products by preventing a capture of a bottle to the frame to prevent an undesired combination, but also provides for the ability to vend product having special features adapted for specific uses.
A pump actuator is disposed on a bottom side of the frame for engaging the tip in order to actuate the pump and a driver assembly is disposed on the frame bottom side for operating the pump actuator in response to an electric signal. A controller is provided for sensing the presence of a user and providing the electrical signal to the driver.
More specifically, the flange and depression may have corresponding asymmetric shapes to effect the keyed capture therebetween.
Preferably, the container is collapsible and includes accordion like convolutions in walls of the container for enabling collapse as fluid is withdrawn. This, in turn, enables the bottle assembly to be sealed and fixing of the coupler to the container, provides for disposability of the bottle assembly.
An arm is disposed on the frame topside for releasably engaging the flange and the dispensing tip further includes an outwardly projecting flange for engaging the pump actuator. The pump actuator preferably surrounds the dispensing tip and the pump actuator includes a lifting surface, so that a driver assembly, which includes a rotated lifter, may be arranged for engaging the lifting surface during a portion of revolution. A plurality of posts are provided for supporting the collapsible container above the frame top plate and positioning the pump and tip for engagement by the actuator.